Lassiet Because It Just Makes Sense
by iknowuknow
Summary: My stories of Lassiter and Juliet
1. A Picture's Worth a Thousand

A couple ran down the beach in Antigua, hand-in-hand, enjoying their honeymoon.

As they reached the blanket where they'd ditched their shoes, the boy said something that made the girl laugh. He pulled out a camera and snapped a polaroid of the girl.

She grabbed at the picture and chased him down the beach, reaching for the camera. He stopped and she crashed into him, then both rolled toward the ocean. They laughed and he snapped a few more pictures.

The girl snatched the camera and pushed him toward the water. She laughingly snapped pics as he stumbled toward the water, barely stopping himself from falling into the surf.

He grinned evilly as he caught his balance and approached the girl. Upon reaching her, he picked her up and spun her around. She giggled as she continued to take pictures.

He carried her back to the blanket, then sat her in his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder as she clicked more pictures of their surroundings.

He grabbed the camera and took pictures of a few funny-looking tourists, then turned the camera back on them.

The girl snatched it back and took off down the beach, turning to take pictures of the boy every few seconds.

The boy burst into laughter when she backed over a sunburned tourist on a towel. She apologized profusely, but the red man turned redder. The girl rushed back to her husband who still continued to laugh. He grabbed the camera, only to find it was out of film.

His wife laughed as she picked up one of the many pictures littering the sand. "A picture's worth a thousand words, Carlton."

He shook his head as he pulled her closer. "No Juliet, a picture's worth a thousand kisses."

"Well then, we'd better get started."


	2. Ocean View

"Wow, Carlton! Wait, how can you afford this on a detective's salary?"

"I have a few connections. Juliet, enjoy! It's a beautiful day!"

She laughed and squished sand in her toes, staring at the ocean.

With Carlton watching from the window of the magnificent island bungalow, she headed toward the shore.

Deciding split-second on a plan, she called for him to come out.

"I'm not in a suit, so don't splash me," he requested.

"I won't. Now come closer."

"Okay," he agreed warily before wading in just below his shorts.

Juliet quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

"AHH! Hey, you said you wouldn't!"

"I said I wouldn't splash you, you never mentioned dunking."

"Oh, now you're gonna pay!"

The two splashed and dunked until both were soaked and tired, then headed back to the shore.

"So what do you want to do now?" Carlton asked.

"Hmm... we're on a beautiful island surrounded by ocean, let's go sailing."

"I know how to drive a boat," Carlton informed her proudly.

"Perfect! First let's get dry, though."

After getting dried off, the two hopped on a boat they rented for an hour. They saw whales, dolphins, even a couple flying fishes! By the time their hour was up, both had seen their fair shares of ocean beauty.

When they got back to the bungalow, it was beginning to get dark. Juliet built a makeshift pillow in the sand, while Carlton grabbed a blanket from inside. Together they spread out the blanket on the pillow, then settled in to watch the sun set over the ocean.

"Breathtaking," Juliet commented.

"You sure are," Carlton whispered.

She laughed. "Talk about cheesy!"

"I get to be cheesy sometimes."

"Do you now?" she asked in mock-disbelief.

He laughed. "Did you have a nice day?"

She nodded. "Amazing."

He smiled. "Good."


	3. Minutes Tick

12 AM - 12:17

Juliet yawned as Lassiter drove them back to the station. Lassiter sat wide awake beside her.

Lassiter pulled up to the station. "Just crash in the crib; I can do the paperwork."

"You sure?"

He nodded.

When he reached the crib later, he her fast asleep. He yawned, wishing he could join her. No one else was in the crib, but he didn't really want to run the risk of exposing their secret relationship.

With another yawn, Carlton decided he didn't much care. He climbed in with Juliet, smashed as it may be.

12:18 AM

Juliet, half-asleep, scooted back on the bed to make room. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled happily. "'Goodnight, Juliet."

She smiled, "Night."

1:35 AM

Shawn decided to crash at the police station after a night of partying. He reached the crib to find Juliet wrapped in the arms of none other than Carlton Lassiter. He wanted to freak out, seeing his ex with the man he loved to torture, but the smile on her face stopped him in his tracks. He just couldn't bring himself to ruin the happiness.

3:57 AM

A very tired Buzz McNab half-crawled into the crib. He'd been studying all night for the detective's exam, and completely lost track of time.

As he "crawled" to a bed, he noticed two people asleep. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was Lassiter and Juliet.

Buzz smiled, then fell asleep.

5:47 AM

Chief Vick walked into the crib to wake any sleeping officers. It wasn't her job at all, but anything seemed better than listening to Henry. Who has so much energy before 6?

She almost jumped in surprise when she saw three people in two beds. The two cuddlers seemed very familiar, but she couldn't be sure as they were facing each other. Looks could be deceiving, the newswoman on Chanel 5 proved that.

She got closer and confirmed her suspicions. At least she had an explanation for the extra happy Detective O'Hara lately. She quietly exited and headed to Henry's desk.

5:49 AM

"Henry, is Carlton dating anyone?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Come with me."

She led him to the crib and pointed to the sleeping couple.

"Is that Detective O'Hara?"

Vick nodded.

"Carlton has seemed almost giddy lately. I'm not surprised. She's all he talks about."

7:29 AM

Carlton breathed in the sweet smell of Juliet and smiled. "'Morning, O'Hara."

She smiled as she woke. "'Morning. We should get up before anyone notices."

Carlton nodded. "But first..." He gave her a quick peck. "There, now I've said good morning."

The two got up and headed out of the crib. The sun shining, everyone smiling. This would be a wonderful morning indeed.


	4. Puzzle Me This

Juliet laughed as Carlton tried to put a black piece in, collapsing part of what he'd already done in the process.

He groaned. "So glad you find this funny. This puzzle is crap!"

Juliet surveyed their unfinished 3D puzzle. "It's just complicated." She expertly placed a piece.

"Stupid puzzle," Carlton grumbled.

Juliet laughed again, "It would be easier if we knew what it is. You're custom puzzle making friend could have given us a hint!" She sighed, "Let's call it a night."

Carlton shook his head. "I can beat this thing!"

Juliet sighed. "Well, I'm going to bed. Join me when you finish."

Carlton watched his girlfriend walk away, then got back to work.

~ 7:30AM ~

Juliet got up and walked into the living room, expecting to find Carlton asleep with puzzle pieces around him. Instead, the puzzle seemed to be missing only one piece.

"Carlton," Juliet called out. "Where are you?"

"In the bathroom. Be right out!"

She looked over the puzzle and smiled, wondering what was supposed to be in the person's hand..

Carlton came out beaming. "I did it."

Juliet shook her head. "You forgot a piece."

Carlton smiled as he pulled the last piece out of his pocket. "This one is most important of all."

He knelt down and carefully placed the last piece on, then turned to Juliet and pulled out the same object Puzzle Carlton held. "Will you marry me?"


	5. Right Here

Part 1 of 2

Carlton woke at 3 AM to find himself alone.

It took a second, but his sleep clouded brain finally cleared.

"O'Hara?" he called out.

They'd just finished a very hard case involving a child murderer - during which everyone from Gus to Vick lost a great deal of sleep - only to have the guy walk on a technicality. That rookie sure learned to wait for the warrant after a sleep-deprived. out-of-coffee Carlton Lassiter was through with him.

Juliet couldn't get the poor little girl's face out of her head. Of course, it didn't help that the accusing stare of that poor little 5-year-old's mother forever seared itself in Juliet's mind. She couldn't sleep, even in her dreams they haunted her. So, she'd shown up at Lassiter's place at 11 PM, crying her eyes out.

Carlton - being the dignified citizen he is - had of course asked her in for fine dining (frozen pizza) and a luxurious movie theater (his bedroom with DirecTv Movies OnDemand).

He wasn't entirely sure what the movie was about. He spent the first hour calming Juliet down. He didn't mind, though. That would probably be the most worthwhile $4.99 he ever spent.

After soaking his chest in tears, she'd finally fallen asleep holding onto him and sobbing into his shoulder.

So he was clear on what happened before he fell asleep, but where was Juliet now? Had she left? He hoped not in the rainy weather they were having. He'd already given her the smallest t-shirt and sweat pants he had, and even those were barely staying up.

Not that he'd mind... _No, Carlton, don't go there!_

He got out of bed and headed to the closet to find a clean shirt. No way was he heading out in public in a stained shirt, even if it was 3:14 in the morning!

When he walked out of the room, he immediately noticed Juliet. There she was in his long black t-shirt, discarded black sweats folded next to her, laying in front of the fireplace with a book.

"Hey Juliet, enjoying your book?"

She nodded, smiling at his use of her first name. After a few seconds of silence she spoke, eyes never leaving the book. "Sorry about showing up so late at night and-"

He put a finger to her lips. "It's okay, Juliet. My door's always open to you. Well, figuratively. If I literally left it open all the time, I'd have to deal with pesky squirrels."

She laughed softly and shifted her position so she was lying on her back.

"The floor can't be very comfortable," Carlton remarked, "Do you want me to grab you a pillow?"

She shook her head, then scooted back so her head was in his lap. She put the book down and looked up at him. "It was in my dream again. The mother's face."

Carlton stroked her hair. "What happened this time?"

"Same as usual. She just kept repeating, 'You killed my baby! It's your job to save her, and you killed her instead!'"

"You didn't. You know that, right?"

She turned her head, but he turned it back toward him. "Right, Juliet?You're a good cop. It wasn't your fault."

"But Carlton, we let him walk. He killed a 5-year-old!"

He just kept stroking her hair. "I know, Juliet. Think of it this way. How long is he in jail for the attempted murder of those three people?"

"20 to life."

"And who found the witnesses?"

"Me, but-"

"Shh... and who's going to catch him the second he does so much as shoplift a pencil?"

"Me?"

He touched her nose softly. "You."

She nodded and yawned, burrowing into his lap. Within a few minutes, Carlton could hear and feel her breathing even out as she fell asleep.

He carried her into his bedroom and tucked her in, then turned to head toward the couch.

"Don't go," Juliet requested barely audibly.

"I'm right here, Juliet."

He climbed in on the other side of the bed, Juliet grabbed his arm and hugged it tightly.

He kissed the top of her head. He wasn't sure what this meant for their relationship, but he knew it couldn't be bad.

She snuggled closer and he smiled softly. Even though she was fast asleep, he whispered. "I'll always be right here for you."


	6. Always There

Part 2 of 2

Juliet woke in a bed that wasn't her own, yet she felt completely at home. She cuddled back into the stuffed bear she... didn't have. What was she cuddling?

Upon reopening her eyes, Juliet discovered her "teddy bear" happened to be attached to Carlton Lassiter.

Careful not to wake him, Juliet slipped out of the bed, deciding to explore now that she could see by the daylight the layout of Carlton's home. She decided to head toward the kitchen, but tripped and fell on her back. A blinking red light found her face to face to face with a small, almost hidden, camera.

The camera, just high enough to view the bed without seeing the 'closet' where she supposed he probably changed, had a label on the side which read "PROPERTY OF CARLTON LASSITER."

Curious, Juliet pulled the small memory card out and plugged it into his computer, selecting the most recent file and going forward until she saw herself.

_"Thanks for doing this Carlton."_

_"No problem, O'Hara, I'm happy to be here for you. What are partners for? Would you like to watch a movie?"_

She went forward until much later.

_He carried her into his bedroom and tucked her in, then turned to head toward the couch._

_"Don't go," Juliet requested barely audibly._

_"I'm right here, Juliet."_

_He climbed in on the other side of the bed, Juliet grabbed his arm and hugged it tightly._

_He kissed the top of her head. _

_She snuggled closer and he smiled softly. Even though she was fast asleep, he whispered. "I'll always be right here for you." _

Juliet felt a tear run down her face, then pressed rewind. She got up and accidentally clicked the mouse.

_"No, Lauren, I can't"_

_Carlton paced in front of his bed._

_"Because it's Juliet... No... I just know, okay?... No, Laur, but who cares? You think I just get her on a date - which I doubt is ever happening, by the way - and she'll fall in love with me?... No... But she doesn't love me back... I can't... Because - just let it go... Please?... Good luck on the film... Yes, I'll tell Guster you say 'hi'... Okay. Bye, Sis."_

Juliet stared in shock, suddenly feeling the urge to kiss Carlton... or at least wake him up.

"Juliet?" he asked from the bed.

She smiled softly as she walked back toward the bed. "Hi, Carlton."

Worry etched his face when he noticed the tear line. "Are you okay? No more bad dreams?"

"I'm fine," she replied, sitting on the bed.

His expression changed to one of relief, then of surprise when she leaned over and kissed him briefly.

When she pulled away, he smiled. "What was that for?"

"Because you're the sweetest man in the world."

He blushed. "I'm just... doin' my job?"

She shook her head. "You were there for me when I needed you most. Why?"

He shrugged. "You're... you. I can't not be there for you."

"But why, Carlton? Why are you so sweet to me? I let Shawn get away with his incessant teasing, and-"

"Shh. It's not your job, Juliet."

"It kind of is. I'm your partner. Why do you care so much?"

Their voices continued to increase in volume.

"I'm not the nicest girl in the world, and I'm certainly not the prettiest. Why do you like me?"

"I don't like you, Juliet, I _love_ you!" Carlton yelled.

She smiled, then kissed him with everything she had. "I love you too, Carlton."

"Really?"

She nodded.

He smiled and kissed her again. "Just so you know, you _are _the prettiest girl I've ever seen, and I don't plan to let you forget it." He kissed her one more time. "I love you. Let's get some breakfast," he suggested as he got up. "Oh, and Juliet?"

"Yes?"

"I'll always be there for you."

She smiled wide. "I know."


	7. BearDog

Juliet approached her husband's desk with a note of apprehension.

"Please don't kill me."

Lassiter looked at her in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Juliet drew something from behind her back.

"Is that a puppy?" he asked, looking over the fluffy black thing in her arms.

She nodded, "A Labrador Retriever to be exact. They couldn't take care of him, so I just had to take him in."

"Who couldn't take- Wait a minute, is that from the litter our vic kept offering up?"

She nodded again. "Can we keep him?"

He shook his head. "Take it back."

She narrowed her eyes, "He is a puppy, not an it. He needs a good home!"

"We already have three kids, what are we going to do with a puppy?"

"The kids will help! You know Logan's been asking for a dog, and it's almost his birthday."

Carlton sighed. "We're stopping by the pet store after work."

"We can't give him to a pet store!"

He shook his head, "If he's going to stay with us, he will need some supplies."

"Oh, thank you, Carlton," she replied, throwing her arms around his neck.

"But no more strays!"

She laughed. "Deal."

"So what are you going to call him?"

She smiled. "His name is Bear."


	8. Chiroparty

Juliet cracked her neck.

"Ooh, that seemed painful," her friend Susan commented.

"It is," she replied, looking over her friends and bridesmaids. Her bachelorette party would have been much better if it were not for the pain in her neck and back.

"When was the last time you saw a chiropractor?" her friend Amanda asked, handing her the dice to the game they were playing.

"My chiropractor is my three-year-old son, and he's with my fiance right now."

"I'm sorry, Juliet. How does that work, though?" Officer Allen from Booking asked.

"When my back hurts, I lay on my bed and he gives me his version of a back massage. It involves stepping on me and digging his elbows in, but it surprisingly works pretty well!"

Meanwhile, at Carlton's bachelor party...

"But Lassie, the party would be way more fun with a stripper!"

"Spencer, I thought I made this clear; even if I _did _want to watch some half-naked bimbo prance around in her underpants, it wouldn't be one room away from my three-and-a-half-year-old son," Lassiter replied. "Why again did I have to invite you?"

"Because you love me," Shawn replied.

"Because Juliet asked you to," Gus clarified.

"Just don't make me regret it," Lassiter replied. "This is stressful. If Juliet's party is anything near as stressful, she might need our little chiropractor."

"Chiropractor?" Shawn asked.

"It's a back doctor, basically," Gus clarified.

"Me!" Logan added, smiling and rubbing his eyes.

Lassiter looked at the clock, noticing it was close to midnight. "What are you doing up, buddy?"

"I'm awonewy, Daddy. Whewe's Mommy? Why is da peopwe stiww in ouw house?"*

"It's a party, Logy."

"A sweepovah pawty?"

Carlton nodded.

"Can we go see Mommy? I wanna go see Mommy."

Lassiter looked around at his boring party, "Yeah, yeah we can. Shawn, would you like to make the announcement?"

Shawn nodded, "Everyone get in your cars. We're crashing a bachelorette party."

Carlton packed an overnight bag for Logan, grabbed his own, strapped Logan into the carseat he put in his personal car, and they headed off to the girls' hotel.

* * *

"No offense, Juliet, but this party is a little boring."

Juliet sighed, "I know, Patty."

A knock sounded at the door, "Pisa dewivawy!"

Juliet laughed, "I didn't order a pizza..." She opened the door, "But I'd love a little Logan!"

Logan giggled as his mom swept him up into her arms.

"Logan missed you," Carlton told her from his place in the hallway, "And so did I."

Juliet laughed. "You couldn't go one night?" she teased. "Well, I missed you, too, Carlton."

"We rented the room next door so no one will be uncomfortable, but this way we can still all have one big party together."

"We?"

"Did someone order a party?" Shawn asked, leading Gus, McNab, Dobson, and the two other officers Lassiter deemed good enough to invite.

"Ooh," spoke Patty, "Cute guys are always welcome."

"Thank you, Carlton, you really saved the party." Little elbows connected to the boy in her arms dug into her upper back, and she laughed, "And my back."

* * *

*I'm a-lonely, Daddy. Where's Mommy? Why is the people still in our house?


	9. The Break Up

**A/N I own nothing, and this is different from the others. The others are in an alternate universe where Juliet and Shawn never dated, whereas this one is set in present day as of August 2012. **

**Also, this is a long one to make up for the long wait between updates.**

* * *

Juliet shook her head and started to cry, "I just need a break, Shawn. A complete break. Please just leave me alone."

The other man shook his head, "I already gave you a week. I refuse to let you go."

Juliet shook her head, "We've been over this, Shawn. I just need some time to evaluate our relationship. I need to figure out where I want this to go, and if I even _want_ to get back together again. It's seeming less and less likely that we will _ever_ get back together, though, with the way you're acting. Just give me time. No contact for a few weeks."

Shawn raised his shoulders in a gesture of not knowing. "One more kiss?"

"Just get out of here, Spencer," a voice spoke from the stairs to the station. "She needs time, so leave her alone. If you come near her, I _will _shoot you. She's not asking much."

Shawn frowned angrily, "Just stay out of it, Lassie."

Lassiter shook his head, walking toward them. "She is my partner and my best friend. You're just the idiot who screwed up so bad that she needs time away. I have a bigger stake in this than you seem to think. And may I repeat, I _will_ discharge my weapon."

Shawn laughed, "You wouldn't do that to your precious career."

Lassiter shook his head again, "Maybe not all those years ago, but I would do it now in a heartbeat. I would do anything for O'Hara; she's family. Now I'd advise you to leave the premises immediately, and don't come back until O'Hara calls you."

Shawn just snarled angrily, and turned around. He hopped on his bike, and took off down the street.

Juliet turned and hugged her partner, "Thank you, Carlton."

He brushed it off, "It's no big deal. He was... disturbing the work environment."

Juliet smiled and nodded, thinking "_I get the feeling he did that for me."_

* * *

Three weeks later, Juliet was ready to talk it out with Shawn.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Gus?" she asked in confusion. "Isn't this Shawn's phone?"

Gus paused for a second, then spoke. "Shawn's gone, Juliet. He took off about three weeks ago. From the postcards I got, he's stopped in Vegas to try to win some money off of what little he has to his name. All of which he carries in cash so as to leave no paper trail. I don't know where he might be now, though, because that postcard came a week ago. Do you want me to keep you updated?"

Juliet replied with a no. "That won't be necessary, Gus. He has to come back some time."

"He always has in the past."

"Thanks for your help Gus."

"No problem, Juliet. You're my friend. At least... aren't we still friends?"

Juliet laughed, "Of course, Gus."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Good. Bye, Juliet."

"Bye, Gus."

* * *

Three months later, Shawn still hadn't shown up. Gus decided he was closing Psych at the end of the month. Both Juliet and Carlton agreed that was a good idea. The business had been putting a strain on his financials without the second income coming from working cases. The three had begun to spend time together a few months prior. With no Shawn around, Carlton discovered that the man wasn't half bad.

On this particular day, Gus happened to be at a conference, and Carlton had reluctantly gone home to see his mom for the weekend. As a result, Juliet had no idea who to expect when her doorbell sounded.

She opened the door to find none other than Shawn Spencer.

"Look, Jules, before you say anything I know I messed up."

"Don't call me that. My name is Juliet."

Shawn looked shocked. "But I always call you Jules. Why is it making you so mad?"

"Because I don't like it anymore. That's something I only let my friend Shawn call me, and he's long gone."

"I'm right here, Jules."

"But my friend left almost four months ago without the courtesy of taking his cell phone along."

"You didn't want to talk to me."

"For three weeks, not three months! Look, Shawn, it's over. Maybe someday we can be friends again, but we will never be anything more ever again."

Shawn nodded slightly, then turned to go out the door. "Call me when you change your mind. I'm not done with you. This isn't over."

Juliet just shook her head and closed the door behind him. She then pulled out her phone to call a familiar number.

"Hello?" he answered on the first ring. "Is everything okay?"

Juliet shook her head as though he could see her. "Shawn showed up."

"Crap on a cracker," he responded.

"I told him it's over, and everything we discussed. I know I haven't seen the last of him, though. He seems to be in denial, and made it perfectly clear that, I quote, he's 'not done with me yet.'"

"Well, you just gave me the perfect excuse to leave," he whispered, then what sounded like movement was added to the noises on his side of the phone. He continued loudly, "A big case?"

Juliet laughed and played along. "Yes, it involves a seal in a building."

Carlton stifled laughter, "The mayor?"

Juliet smiled deviously, "Yes, a seal ate the mayor."

"Sounds like a pretty high profile case."

"Well, I'm told he was not very tasty. The royal sea lions considered the taste punishment enough."

"I'm on my way," he replied sincerely, hanging up. He turned to his mother, "Sorry mom; sorry Althea, but I've got to go. It's a big case, so duty calls."

He snatched his still packed suitcase from his old room, and walked out the door with keys in hand. He reached Juliet in an hour.

As soon as he arrived to find her crying, he felt the intense need to comfort her. He sat down near her on the couch, and started to rub her back. At that point, she looked up.

"Carlton? Oh thank God."

She moved over and placed her head in his lap. "Don't you dare complain. I need comfort."

He just nodded, and started to stroke her hair. Soon, the stress caught up to her completely, and she passed out in his lap.

At first he didn't notice. He had been watching a recording of _Cops_, a show she recorded just for him and never watched without him. He could read more into it, but chose to believe that to be a bad idea. Part of him was just a little too tired tonight to completely believe it, though.

He carefully extracted himself from underneath her, then scooped her up and headed to the bedroom. He hoped she wouldn't be embarrassed or angry, but he took off her pants and shirt so she would be comfortable. After tucking her into the bed, he turned to leave. A hand around his wrist promptly stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't leave me, Carlton. Please. I'm not all that sure what Shawn is capable of, and I'm too tired to be brave."

"Spencer? He's annoyingly high-spirited."

She shook her head, "You haven't seen him angry. Please, Carlton. Please stay with me."

He sighed reluctantly, then took off his tie. "Okay. One night."

She nodded, "One night."

He turned around to leave the room, but she still hadn't let go of his hand.

"It's a big bed. I want you near me in case something happens. Please, you're all I have right now."

He sighed, then took off his shirt and belt. "O'Hara, you're going to be the death of me."

She just smiled and let go of his wrist as he climbed in on the other side of the bed.

He planned to keep a constant vigil, but he really was quite tired. When Juliet moved over in her sleep to cuddle up to him, he was done for. Her bed was comfortable, and _she _was comfortable, how could anyone resist? By midnight, he found himself in a deep sleep.

When Juliet awoke around seven, the first sensation she felt was utterly comfortable. Her pillow was so snuggly and warm and hairy... wait, that didn't make sense. She opened her eyes to find the bare chest of Carlton Lassiter under her head, and couldn't help but smile. She'd realized long ago that she loved Carlton Lassiter, but hadn't realized how much until Shawn took off. He was always there for her. If she called, he'd come running. He always had some excuse, but she got the feeling it was just because he cared for her. She hadn't really ever thought he felt the same, though, until she woke up to find him sleeping with his arm around her and his nose in her hair. She hadn't expected to wake up and find him smiling.

_"Well," _she thought, _"Shawn and I are officially over. I may as well take the chance."_

She got up painstakingly slow so as not to disturb him. When her feet hit the floor, she finally noticed she had nothing on but underwear. However, she knew exactly what she wanted to wear.

An hour later, Carlton woke up. Noticing her absence, he shot out of the bed and ran into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

His jaw dropped. She seemed to be making breakfast, and happened to be wearing his shirt. It looked like a dress on her, and it also looked absolutely stunning.

She flipped the last pancake onto the plate, then sauntered over with a sly grin. "The polite thing to do is say it back."

"Good morning," he managed. "Wh- why are you wearing my shirt?"

She shrugged, coming closer. "I was cold. It's comfortable."

"I'm, uh, I'm gonna need it back, O'Hara."

She nodded, and took it off. It was too dark yesterday to notice, but he could now clearly see the yellow lace. He gulped, trying not to react.

Juliet just shook her head, walked the rest of the way over, stood on her tiptoes, grabbed his face, and kissed him. After a few seconds, he joined in, then pulled away and blushed. "I'm sorry O'Hara, I-"

She shook her head, and cut him off with more kissing. Though he couldn't believe this was actually happening, he went along with it as she dragged him back to her bedroom.

A few hours later, they decided he needed to go home and get dressed. He promised to be back by noon, though, to take her to lunch. As soon as the door closed behind him, she hopped into the shower to get ready.

* * *

As soon as she heard the knock on the door, Juliet swung the door open. "_He's early,"_ she thought. Carlton wasn't on the other side of the door, though.

"Wow, Jules, you look nice. You must have been expecting me. Ooh, or were you coming to apologize?"

She rolled her eyes. "What don't you understand about 'It's over,' Shawn?"

"The over part, and a little bit of the 'it's,'" he replied.

She shook her head, "Just leave, Shawn."

"Or what?" he challenged, his smile turning to a frown as he tried to force his way past her into the house.

"Or I'll shoot you," replied a voice behind him.

"Lassie? What is Lassie doing here?"

Juliet glared angrily. "Lassi_ter_, and unlike you, he was invited."

Lassiter picked Shawn up by the shirt, and move him. "Ready to go, Juliet?"

She nodded, locking up the house.

Shawn just stood there looking confused.

They got in Carlton's car, and headed off to whatever restaurant he had chosen.

A few seconds later, Shawn got on his bike and began to follow.

"You know he's right behind us, right?"

Carlton nodded, pulling out his phone. "Call the Chief for me, please."

She accepted the phone and dialed, putting the phone on speaker.

"Detective Lassiter? How's the vacation."

"I'm in Santa Barbara again. Long story short, Juliet needed me."

"Juliet, huh?" the Chief asked knowingly. "Just don't let this jeopardize your partnership. So is that why you were calling."

"Uh, no," Carlton stammered out, surprised she'd figured it out so quickly. He realized then that she probably hadn't gotten to be chief of police for no reason. "It's Spencer."

"He's back in town?"

"Yes, and he's stalking Juli- O'Hara."

"Call her what you like, Detective, you can be personal outside of work. So Spencer is stalking her?"

Lassiter nodded though she couldn't see him. "He showed up at her house yesterday expecting things to be a-okay. I suppose that's excusable. He showed up today and tried to force his way into her house. Now, he's following us to the restaurant where we planned to eat lunch.

"Has he shown any clear and present danger to O'Hara?"

"Not yet," Juliet put in.

"But you fear he might. Well, unfortunately we don't have quite enough evidence for a restraining order. Detective Lassiter, can you keep an eye on her? Two days is not enough unless he's done something that could potentially harm her, but two weeks of not leaving her alone is. If we can prove that he causes her to fear for her life or well-being, then we will pounce."

"Agreed, Chief."

"And Carlton? Keep her safe. I don't know what Spencer is capable of, but I know he's broken laws in the past to get what he wants."

"I will, Chief."

"Goodbye, Detective."

"Goodbye."

As soon as they reached the restaurant, Shawn appeared in a very foul mood.

"Reservation for two under 'Lassiter,'" Carlton requested.

The woman checked her sheet, then nodded. "Of course. Right this way, Mr. and Mrs. Lassiter."

Both stifled laughter, but didn't correct her.

No sooner had they sat down then Shawn came storming up to them with a waitress following angrily behind him.

"Sir, you need to leave," she told him as kindly as she could.

Shawn looked at her and snarled, "Shut up. This is between me and her." He looked at Lassiter. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, eating," Lassiter replied. "At least once we actually have a chance to order."

"I mean, what are you doing here with _my _girlfriend?"

Lassiter laughed derisively, "First off, this is my partner and we have been eating meals together for a very long time. Secondly, she's not your girlfriend, idiot, though apparently she is my wife."

Juliet burst into laughter, then put a finger to his mouth before he could add anything. "I can handle this, Carlton, but thank you for trying to protect me."

He nodded and sat back in the booth. She inched over to grab his hand for support. "Shawn, leave me alone or I'll be forced to make you."

Shawn laughed, "You can't make me do anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Lassiter put in.

"Shut up, Lassie."

Right then, a few officers came in and headed right over to Shawn. "Is this him?" one asked the waitress at the front. She nodded.

The other officer pulled out his handcuffs and snapped them on Shawn. "Sir, you are under arrest for trespassing. Anything you say can and will..."

He continued to recite Miranda while they dragged him off, and Juliet just smiled.

"It won't stick because of his connections to the police, but it should give us at least a little bit of a break. They'll hold him at least overnight for processing."

Juliet nodded, "I'll take what I can get."

After lunch, the two went to a movie. It was decided - by Lassiter - that the two would stay together until this whole Spencer thing got resolved.

By a few weeks later with no Spencer, they started to think the whole ordeal might actually be over. They had even begun to spend time apart every so often.

One night during week four, however, as they prepared for bed, a crash came from her living room. Her house alarm sounded, and they walked out to find a large rock in the middle of her living, with broken glass surrounding it. taped to the rock was a note that read "You're still mine. I'll get you back."

Juliet looked out the window to see Shawn speeding away.

Carlton opened her hall closet and threw a duffel bag at her. "Pack. You're not staying here. My condo is not on the first floor, so it will be harder for him to throw things. I'm calling the Chief."

Juliet quickly threw all of her underwear and socks, and most of the other contents of her dresser into the duffel bag. She then gathered her toiletries from the bathroom, (other than the toothbrush because she had a spare at his house,) and grabbed a few suits for work. When she exited her room, Carlton was just hanging up.

"What did she say?" Juliet asked, letting him take the duffel from her.

"There's a court hearing in two weeks. She used her connections to find a judge willing to call a court hearing on such short notice. It will probably cause a lot of publicity, though. Are you sure you're ready for it?"

She nodded, "I need this taken care of."

He agreed, then led her out the door. As soon as she finished locking up, Shawn appeared from out of nowhere and punched Carlton in the face.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Shawn asked.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Shawn," Juliet told him, helping Carlton up. It wasn't a very good blow, it had just taken him by surprise. She helped him load the car with her things and his overnight bag.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked.

Carlton laughed and got in the driver's seat. Juliet paused for a moment with the door open, and smiled. "I'm not you're girlfriend, Shawn. I'm his."

With that, she got in and they sped off to his house.

Shawn received a letter the next day at his father's house where he had been staying. Or rather, he opened his father's letter. "A court summons? They're taking me to f#$%ing court?"

Henry snatched it from him and read over the letter Chief Vick had sent to _him_ as a courtesy. "You better get a lawyer, kid."

Shawn called up Adam Hornstock, and set a meeting with him for the next day.

Two days later, a man showed up at Gus's office. "Excuse me, are you a Mr. Guster?"

Gus nodded.

"You've been served," the man replied, handing him the subpoena.

Gus growled. "I have to take off work, _again_, because _he_ screwed up, _again_? Big mistake, Shawn."

Carlton and Juliet asked the two waitresses from the restaurant, and their boss, if they would testify. Both agreed.

Henry received his subpoena a few hours after Gus, and he was no happier about it.

Juliet took pictures of the damage to her house, and they put the rock into an evidence bag.

Shawn tried to stay hidden so the cops couldn't arrest him, but they finally found him a week before the trial.

Juliet's neighbors agreed to testify, too.

When court rolled around, Juliet got her restraining order. The jury found him guilty of the crimes he had been brought to court for: trespassing, vandalism, assaulting a police officer, resisting arrest, and reckless endangerment.

Shawn got out a few weeks later, but he left Santa Barbara for good. According to Gus, he's living somewhere in the vicinity of Wisconsin.

Juliet and Carlton got married a year later, and as far as I know, Mom and Dad finally got their happily ever after.

The end


	10. First Meeting

Mandy laughed hysterically. "Seriously, Julie?"

"I swear to God," the twenty-three year old replied.

"I didn't know they made _Sesame Street_ t-shirts for grown men," Sally spoke, laughing.

Jamie laughed harder, "I can't believe he thought that was proper date attire!"

With Julie having just graduated, the four girls had gone out to celebrate.

"Hey, I give you props, girl," Sally spoke, "I could never have lasted the whole date."

Laughing, Mandy added, "If Mark ever did something like that, I would divorce him on the spot. I can't believe he sang the theme song."

The four laughed harder.

"You need to stop attracted the crazies, Jule," Jamie remarked with a laugh, "That brings the tally up to seventeen."

"Try some better men, chica," a man remarked from beside them. "You're a pretty girl, you need a good lay." His friends started laughing.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Go away, dude," Mandy told him.

"Did it look like I was talking to chu, fea? I was talkin' to da lady."

"The lady's done talking," the woman in question replied.

"Shoo," Jamie added.

"Aw, c'mon, chica, we was just havin' a conversation."

"I believe she told you to get lost," a tall stranger remarked with a scowl.

"Look, fracasado, this has nuttin' to do wit chu. Why don't chu get your little culo estupido outta here 'fore ya start sumthin' chu don't want to."

The man just rolled his eyes. "Go ahead and try me punk. I'll have you arrested for assaulting a police officer. That would make my day."

One of the other men's friends chose that moment to speak up fearfully, "Let's get outta here, Salvador. He ain't worth it man."

As soon as they had disappeared, the girls motioned the man to sit down.

"Thanks, man," Jamie spoke.

"Where ya from?" Mandy asked, "We haven't seen you around here before."

"California," the man replied.

"What brings you to our fine city?" Julie asked.

"Business. I'm here to attend this law enforcement seminar for my Chief. I'm hoping it will help me make head detective within the next few years."

"Very goal oriented," Sally remarked.

The man cracked a smile, "My career is important to me. I'm separated, so I don't really have anything else to focus on anyway."

"Sorry to hear that," Julie replied.

Mandy just smiled, "Well, Julie here just graduated the academy. You should keep her company because we have to go."

"We do?" Sally asked.

Mandy just grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

"Sorry about my friends," Julie apologized.

The man smiled at her, "I'm used to scaring girls away."

Juliet laughed, "I don't know how a handsome man like you could scare away women. I'd see you more as the type to be chased by hoards, if only for your eyes alone."

The man shook his head, smiling. "Nah, I definitely scare them. I think it's the clown story."

When he had finished telling the story, Juliet was laughing so hard that tears came out. "That would do it. That's a very gruesome story."

"You're actually the first person not to run away."

She laughed, "I'm Juliet by the way."

"Carlton," the man replied.

She smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Carlton. Have you eaten? I know it's late, but there's an awesome cafe down the street with crepes you could die for."

The man smiled, "I could go for something."

She stood up and latched his arm with hers. "Shall we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Year ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I know, Detective Lassiter, but she comes highly recommended. Just show her the ropes. If you really feel you don't fit in six months, you can have a new partner. In the meantime, she's just arrived and I feel an introduction is in order."

She stood up and led him to a very familiar girl. "Carlton, this is-"

"Juliet," he answered.

"You two know each other?"

Both nodded.

"How have you been?" Juliet asked. "Looks like you made head detective."

"I'm good," he answered, "And yeah, I did. You made Detective."

She nodded, "I did. I didn't think I would see you again."

The Chief smiled, "I'll leave you two to get settled. Meanwhile, here's your case. The man likes to hide out in coffee shops, so be on the lookout."

"Can do, Chief," Juliet answered, smiling. _I think I'm going to like it here_.


	11. Military

**Alternate Universe, but it's an update. Juliet is 16, Carlton is 18/19**

**Song I'm listening to on repeat for this fic: "Ours" by Taylor Swift  
**

* * *

Dear Carlton,

I miss you so much! I know you just left, but I feel my heart breaking already. My parents tell me I set myself up for this, but I think it's worth the pain. I can't lose you now that I've found you. They think I'm crazy, but you have my heart. Everyone thinks I'm too young to be making such a huge decision, but it's not a very big decision for me at all. I know I won't see you much, but these letters and those few phone calls are what I live for. I've decided to apply early admission to UCSD. That's the base you're choosing after you finish C-school, right? San Diego? I hope they give you your first choice. I'll have enough credits to graduate early so long as I don't fail any classes. It's a long shot, but I'm taking the extra subject tests when I take the SATs next week. Wish me luck! I want this letter to reach you soon, so I won't delay any further. I'm mailing this right after school tomorrow. I love you, sailor.

Love,

Juliet O'Hara

* * *

My dearest Juliet,

I miss you dearly, also. These two weeks have been hell. Boot camp is hard. Though I'll deny it, I cried that first night when they wouldn't let me call you. I was honestly about to kill Johnson for causing us to lose our privileges. You know my heart has been yours since the moment I saw you in the cafeteria. How's school? How's the table? Do they miss me? I know you'll do wonderfully on your SATs. You're the smartest girl in the world, darling, you'll do great. Yes, San Diego is my first choice. There's no one like you, my sweet Juliet. I got written up. I pulled a guy up by his collar to talk some sense into him, and Helmsworth went and told a petty officer I have no respect for others. Murray and O'Donnell had to hold me back so I didn't pound him something good. I've been getting along fairly well otherwise, though. The guys seem to think I'm pretty great, and a lot of others have started coming to me when they need help. My free time is over, so I'll have to finish this up now. Until we meet again, sweet Juliet, never forget that I love you.

Yours forever,

Carlton

* * *

"Hello?"

"Juliet."

"Carlton?"

"I only have a few minutes," he warned with a cough.

"Are you sick?"

"Everyone here is sick. How are you?"

"I miss you like crazy, but I'm surviving."

"I can't stand life without you. If I weren't so busy, I would be miserable. As it is, though, I'm already being rushed off."

"Okay," she replied sadly. "I love you! Expect my letter soon."

"I love you, and I'll be anxiously awaiting that letter. Goodbye, my sweet Juliet."

"Goodbye, baby."

* * *

Carlton,

I miss you so much! I hope we can talk on the phone soon. I've missed your voice over these three weeks. I understand why we need to keep this from your family, but I do wish I could have the support of someone who knows how this feels. I miss Lauren, and I even miss your mom. She may be crazy, but I still care about her. I don't really hang out with anyone from the table anymore. They were really more your friends, anyway. Except Kaylee, who I am at least trying to stay in contact with. Half an hour is farther away than it would seem. She seems to be enjoying herself at school, though. She and Brian broke up, but she's doing a good job of handling it. I'm baking a cake; exciting, right? Actually, it's two cakes. I didn't have the right kind of pan for just one. I miss baking with you. I even risked Salmonella and licked the whisk because it made me think of you. The cakes are almost ready, so I'll end it here. I love you and miss you with all of my heart.

Love always,

Juliet

* * *

My darling Juliet,

I am so sorry it has been so long since we spoke. Unfortunately, things have been incredibly busy. My little sister misses you, too, I'm sure. You both had a lot in common. Only one weeks until my graduation. I still wish you could come, as I miss you dearly. I'm avoiding confrontation for as long as possible, though. The good news is that I can come home for a few weeks for the holidays. I may not be able to see you very much, though, so don't get your hopes up. I miss baking with you, too. I thought you were terrified of getting sick from raw eggs and leftovers? I miss your beautiful face. I miss your lovely voice. I miss your kisses and hugs. Honestly, I miss everything about you. Yes, even the emotions. They've been training me not to show affection, but I will do what I can. I have things I must attend to, but know that I love you. Any letters you send won't reach me in time, so I'll call you in a week.

Yours forever,

Carlton

* * *

*ring, ring*

"Hello?"

"Juliet?"

"Carlton! I just got your letter yesterday. How is a-school?"

"I just got here today."

"Oh, haha. What's it like?"

"Free. Very different from boot camp."

"I would imagine. How was your family?"

"Happy to see me. They all came, even Vic and Sue."

"Wow!"

"How are your brothers?"

"They're pretty much the same as they were when you left. Ewan's been deployed somewhere in South America. It's all very hush hush."

"I miss you, Juliet."

"I miss you, too."

"I have to go, but I'll call you again as soon as I can."

"I love you."

"I know. Goodnight, my darling."

"Goodnight."

* * *

*ring, ring*

"Carlton!"

"Hi baby."

"Now that you've been there a week, how's school?"

"It's okay. Some of it is interesting, some of it is boring. The day is very long. I get up at 4 or 5 AM every day, sometimes earlier."

"That doesn't sound very great."

"They feed and clothe me, and pay me to learn and mostly do nothing. It's worth it."

"I got the picture you sent. You look very handsome in your uniform."

"Thank you, baby. Hopefully you'll see it in person when I come home from Christmas. Is there any way you can pick me up from the airport?"

"When is your flight?"

"Should be the last day of school for you before winter break. I haven't bought the ticket yet."

"In that case, sure. I'll come right after school. We have a half day, so I can come any time after noon."

"I can make that work. Can I drive?"

"Aren't you not allowed to operate a motor vehicle until you're out of phase 1?"

"Maybe. I haven't driven in months, though."

"Okay, baby, I guess you can drive. Just don't get pulled over. And be warned, it's kind of a piece of crap."

"I don't mind. I have to go, my darling Juliet. Steward needs to use the phone."

"I love you, baby. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

**A/N: I don't know where I was going with this, and I don't have the heart to finish, so I'm posting it as it is.**


End file.
